Thank You, Madoka
by Kieno0324
Summary: This is one of two prequels to 'Return'. I would suggest that you read that to get the basic idea. Don't forget to Read and Review!


Naru may be a little OOC in this, but it's kind of hard to keep the boy in character for this type of story! Please tell me what you think…I'm afraid I might have rushed this one so I want to know what you think. And if you drop a suggestion for a one shot you want I'd be happy to write it!

Mai tapped her foot impatiently as she leaned against the locked door of SPR. 'You'd think that being the President's wife and everything that I'd earn the right to have a key! But oh, no! 'I'll always be with you to let you in!' he said! Pfft. Where are you now, my dear Naru?' Mai thought angrily. Normally she wasn't so moody but her day had not started out as the best one.

At five o'clock that morning Madoka had called them at home from her hotel room and begged Naru to come over. The sink in the bathroom wouldn't shut off and she had said that the whole floor looked like the Atlantic Ocean. Naru had left, albeit grouchy after being woken up, without even saying good-bye. Mai couldn't blame him, five o'clock in the morning was to early for anyone.

Almost an hour later Mai had woken up with her stomach doing cartwheels. She had relived her dinner and had felt awful and had made the decision that she was going to stay in the bed the whole day. It didn't work out the way she wanted. Naru called her at six-thirty saying that he needed her at the office by eleven. Apparently the hotel Madoka was staying at was haunted and the only reason he had accepted was because she was threatening bodily harm. Mai didn't blame Naru for accepting, Madoka was scary when she was determined.

So Mai, using all her will power, had gotten out of the bed and ready to go into the office. She had arrived at eleven on the dot and where was Naru? She had no clue. She was ready to leave when the elevator doors opened and out stepped Lin and Madoka and Mai felt her eyes widen before narrowing.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're here Mai-chan!" Madoka said and Mai blinked in confusion before looking at Lin for an explanation and the man just rolled his eyes before he unlocked the door and that's when Mai noticed that Madoka was carrying a plastic bag in her hands.

"Where's Naru?" Mai asked as Lin turned the lights before heading into the kitchen saying that he was going to make tea. She frowned, Lin _never_ made the tea, at least not since she had started working there. She looked at Madoka who had set her bag on the floor and was currently hanging her brown coat on the hanger.

"I sent him on an errand. Mostly just to get him out of our hair for a couple hours because I think we need to talk!" Madoka said as she picked her bag back up and sat down on the couch with it resting beside her. Mai frowned before she slowly undid her coat and placed it next to Madoka's. She then sat down on the matching love seat across from the couch.

"Okay, but what do we have to talk about?" Mai asked confused. What could Madoka want to talk to her about? She usually dealt with Naru and Lin if it had something to do with a case they had taken on. She usually kidnapped Mai, much to Naru's annoyance, after they had solved a case to celebrate. Naru had put a stop to that the moment they returned from their honeymoon.

'_She's my wife and _I _will take her out after a case, Mori-san._' Everyone had been slightly stunned at the possessiveness that he showed. Madoka had only raised an eyebrow at the way he glared at her with his arm around Mai.

'_About damned time._' was the only reply Madoka had given before she had taken sanctuary in the kitchen to make tea. Mai smiled as she could remember the very light blush that Naru had displayed before dragging her out of the office.

"Well….Naru told me that you've been getting sick for the past few days and asked for me to try and convince you to go to the doctor. He said you refused to listen to him." Madoka said and Mai felt her anger rise up like a snake. He was even telling Madoka, of all people, that she was getting sick?! Oh, he was a dead man when he walked into the office.

"I'm fine, Madoka. Naru is really blowing this whole thing out of proportion, it's just a little cold." Mai defended and Madoka looked up at the ceiling before she took out a small box from her bag and handed it to Mai.

"A pregnancy test?! Madoka, are you insane? I am not pregnant!" Mai cried as she felt her cheeks flame. She had been on birth control since the wedding. "I'm on birth control, Mori-san! There's no way!"

"Mai-chan, you've been getting sick every morning. And it is possible to get pregnant anyway. You and Naru should know that. Have you forgotten to get it refilled at any point in time?" Madoka asked and suddenly Mai's eyes went wide. She had put getting it refilled off for almost three weeks. She looked at Madoka suddenly very scared for the baby, if she was pregnant.

"Say you're right, Madoka. What if I started taking birth control after I got pregnant…would it hurt the baby?" Mai asked and Madoka smiled before shaking her head and then she pointed at the box Mai held in her hands tightly.

"No and it won't affect that test, either. I told the pharmacist that I, since he refused to believe it was for a friend, was on birth control and I needed a test that would read correctly even if I was on the pill." Madoka said. Mai took a deep breath before she stood and went to the bathroom.

Madoka sat there waiting until Lin came out and handed her a cup of tea and she took it and smiled down at the brown liquid in her cup as she stirred it with the teaspoon in the cup. She looked up as Lin took a sip of tea. She could tell that he was still clearly embarrassed at how the pharmacist had kept congratulating him, thinking he was married to Madoka and obviously the father.

"The things I go through for that boy." he whispered and Madoka couldn't help but giggle. Naru had always been able to convince Lin to do anything, from what she had heard Lin had always done the grocery shopping before Naru married Mai and Lin moved out.

"Aw, come on, Lin. You should hope Mai is pregnant so that Naru can go through all the things that you went through with him!" Madoka said and Lin raised his eyes to the ceiling as Madoka burst out laughing. Then he got a glint in his eyes that could rival the one that Naru usually got in his eyes.

"No, I won't hope she's pregnant for that reason. I hope she's pregnant so that I can take the child, fill them up with chocolate, and send them back to Naru." he said before walking away and Madoka could feel a sweat drop forming on her brow. Lin was scary when he was angry.

She waited another five minutes, her foot beginning to tap on the floor impatiently as she became anxious. What was taking the girl so long? The bathroom door opened slowly and Madoka noticed the smile Mai was wearing and squealed before jumping up from her seat and hugging Mai.

"I'm pregnant." Mai whispered before she buried her head into Madoka's shoulder and cried as the older woman held her gently. Mai couldn't believe that she been granted such a gift, no not just her but Naru as well. They had been blessed with the chance to raise a child.

"I'm so happy for you and Naru!" Madoka said as she pulled back and wiped at the tears still rolling down Mai's cheeks. "Imagine how much love that baby is going to get from just this office. Ayako and Takigawa will spoil it rotten, not to mention you. You're great with kids."

"Arigatou." Mai whispered. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled at the thought of the child that she was carrying inside of her. She couldn't wait to see what she looked like. She blinked as her subconscious used the word 'she'. She shrugged it off, chalking it up to maternal instincts. After all, it was her baby too!

"So…how are you going to tell Naru?" Madoka asked as she sat back down on the couch and Mai blinked. Tell Naru? She had to tell Naru? She felt her face drain and she sat down hard on the loveseat and Madoka frowned as she saw the pale color of Mai's face.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Madoka asked worriedly. She'd never seen the girl so pale, even when the SPR team was faced with the deadliest of cases. Mai never backed down from a challenge, though Madoka had a feeling that she got scared just like the rest of them. She never showed it though and Madoka knew that Naru saw that as one of strengths in the brown haired girl.

"I have to tell Naru?" the way Mai said it caused Madoka to burst out laughing hysterically. Mai's eyes were wide and pleading as though begging for an excuse not to tell the narcissistic man. Madoka covered her mouth as she realized that Mai was glaring at her.

"I think that would be a good idea, Mai-chan. And besides what are you going to tell him when you start showing?" Madoka asked. Mai though for a minute before jumping and smiling as she was obviously pleased.

"I can tell him that I'm wearing a pillow for a project!" she said with a smile and Madoka raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"That has got to be the _lamest_ excuse I have ever heard." she replied and Mai frowned before she nodded.

"I know. But what if Naru isn't ready to be a daddy?" she asked worriedly as she sat back down. Madoka moved over to the girl and wrapped her arm around Mai and smiled at the girl encouragingly.

"Mai-chan, Naru _married_ you. Do you know how many bets I made that he would never marry? When he married you he knew that one day he would start a family. So it might be a couple of years later but I do know one thing if nothing else. Naru _fell in love_ _with_ you." Madoka assured the young woman she was hugging. Mai nodded before they both looked up as Lin exited his office and he smiled before winking at Mai then looked at Madoka.

"You still owe me twenty dollars." he said and Mai sweat dropped as Lin held out his hand and Madoka looked at the hand before back up at the man.

"Would you settle for dinner?" she asked and he thought for a moment before nodding then shocked Mai beyond all reason when he pulled her up and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations, Mai." he said and Mai nodded, pleased. Lin rarely hugged her. She liked the feeling because it felt as though she had another big brother, beside Takigawa, looking out for her. It made her feel comforted. Especially when Naru forgot to meet her at the office after waking her up so early and letting her into the office.

The door opened slowly to show Naru standing there with the coldest glare Mai had ever seen on his face. She realized it was leveled on Madoka, who was hiding behind Lin, who had a smile on her face.

"Mori-san," Mai knew the older woman was in for it. Naru rarely used Madoka's last name. "Where in the hell did you think I was going to find a book on your family tree in Japan?! You're not even Japanese!" Mai blinked at the outburst, Naru _never_ yelled.

"Now, now, calm down, Naru! This is nothing to be angry over! I must have given you the wrong list!" Madoka said as she tried to hide even more behind Lin but Mai saw that Madoka knew very well what list she had give Naru. After all she had wanted him gone long enough so that Mai could take the test.

"Mori, you called me at five o'clock this morning, dragging me out of my bed and away from my wife. You _made_ me call her at six, where she yelled at me for doing so, and then asking me to make her to go to the office! You send me on a wild goose chase and you expect me to calm down?" Naru hissed at the woman who looked at Mai pleadingly and Mai felt sorry for her. Mai gently touched her husband's arm and he looked down at her and she gave a big smile while placing her hands behind her.

"I have news, Naru." she said and Naru temporarily forgot his anger as his wife was smiling at him. He wasn't sure how she always managed to make him forget such things.

"What?" he asked. He was curious, though he'd never let her know that. She'd never let the teasing end.

"I'm pregnant!" she said brightly. THUMP! Mai opened her eyes and blinked as she saw Naru lying on the floor, unconscious. "Naru?!" she cried as she poked him with her finger before looking up at Madoka as she heard a camera click and she sweat dropped.

"I'll make sure he never forgets this!" the older woman laughed as Lin and Mai tried to revive the President of SPR.


End file.
